


Why Don't You Just Do Porn?

by seodelicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Casting Couch, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Crying, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Mark Lee, implied johnny/donghyuck, johnny has his clothes on while mark doesn't, mark is broke and decides to do porn to pay for textbooks, mark loses his virginity on camera, none of my aus ever have protection just a heads up, only slight spanking tho, porn actor johnny, pushing come out of your ass?, slight comeplay? idk johnny makes mark push come out of his ass bc he likes watching it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodelicious/pseuds/seodelicious
Summary: Broke college freshman Mark Lee is on the verge of getting kicked out if he doesn't pay for his textbooks. He has to make a decision on how to make money, and he doesn't like the one he chose.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	Why Don't You Just Do Porn?

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi! this is my second fic on this account. i just wanna say how thankful i am to everyone who read my first smut i posted. 
> 
> i'm still new to smut but i hope to get better as time goes on. i have a bunch of things i want to work on and i hope to post more. 
> 
> this is a casting couch au. i've been wanting to write a porn au for a long time and i finally did it <3

“Why don’t you just do porn?”

Mark nearly choked on his food. He couldn’t believe this. His best friend, Hyuck, telling him to do porn so he can pay for college textbooks? That was insane.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You know I’m not doing that.” Mark shook his head and stuffed a piece of pizza into his mouth. “You’re seriously gonna turn down easy money? Dude, you’re gonna get kicked out if you don’t get your textbooks.” Hyuck sighed. He’d been trying to work with Mark on what he wanted to do for money, but he’d only suggested weird jobs. Mark was _not_ petsitting Mrs. Porter’s cats again. 

Mark had recently gotten fired from his cashier job, leaving him unemployed and broke. It was his first year of college and he was already struggling a lot. He was on a scholarship but it didn’t pay for Mark’s textbooks or other things he needed for classes. Getting fired put him further behind than he already was. 

“I’ll find a job.” Mark groaned. He probably wouldn’t, but he liked to think he would. It made him less stressed. “I don’t believe you,” Hyuck knew him too well. “Look, I’ll give you this guy’s number. He does casting for this local porn company around here.” Hyuck quickly texted Mark the man’s number. “Donghyuck, why do you have a porn guy’s number?” Mark raised his eyebrow. 

“So, okay, I might have done a video or two for some money a few months back? I know, okay! I was desperate and also super horny.” Hyuck buried his face in his hands. Mark couldn’t believe it. His best friend did porn and didn’t tell him. “Oh. My. God. You know you have to show me them now, right?” Mark had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Fine. But if I do you have to do porn.” Hyuck held out his hand for Mark to shake. “Deal.”

Mark was disgusted, to say the least. The porn video Hyuck did was relatively hot, but it was Donghyuck so he was automatically grossed out. Hyuck looked like he was going to pass away at any moment while they watched it. Mark knew he was going to be embarrassed, but he wanted to see what he was going to be getting himself into.

“Well, at least the guy you fucked was hot. Can’t say the same about you though.” Mark laughed as he ate his final slice of pizza. “His name’s Johnny, he’s the guy I gave you the number of. Just text him and tell him I gave you his number.” Hyuck pulled his hood up and tightened the strings, making the hood cover his entire face except for his nose. 

_to: johnny? 6:46 pm_

hi, this is mark. donghyuck gave me your number.

_from: johnny? 6:49 pm_

hey you looking to do a scene?

_to: johnny? 6:52 pm_

um yeah? if that’s okay with you at least 

_from: johnny? 6:57 pm_

yeah of course man. i’ll text you the details tomorrow and let you know when to come in.

“He said he’s gonna text me the details tomorrow.” Mark sat his phone down and turned to Hyuck. Hyuck loosened his hood and pulled it off of his face. “Nice dude. You’re gonna get your shit rocked. I can’t wait to watch it when it comes out.” Donghyuck smirked and rubbed his hands together.

“You are _not_ watching my video!” 

Johnny did what he said he was gonna do. He texted Mark the details of their shoot the next day. It was scheduled for that Saturday at 2 pm. Now all Mark had to do was live through the long week. 

He got an STD test done and had it sent over to Johnny. Even though Mark was a virgin, he still needed to have it done. Mark was honestly nervous to tell Johnny he was a virgin. He was 20 years old and the only thing he had done was give blowjobs to people. He didn’t really mind, perse, but sometimes he wanted to go out and have sex with people. 

That was exactly what he was going to get come Saturday afternoon. 

  
  


Mark was sitting in the waiting room of the small adult film studio, Neo Films XXX. 

It took him sitting there for about 20 minutes before a very hot man came into the room. “Mark?” The man called out his name. “That’s me.” Mark stood up from his seat and headed over towards the man. “I’m Johnny. You’ll be doing your scene with me.” Johnny held out his hand for him to shake. “Mark, obviously.” He chuckled and shook his hand. 

Johnny took him to a room in the back. Inside was a bed, couch, table, and a single camera on a tripod. Johnny pointed to the couch, signaling for Mark to sit down. “We’ll begin the interview once I set up the camera.” The older man began messing with the camera, turning it on zooming it in. 

“Please tell me your name and why you’re here.” Johnny peered over the camera. “Oh, um, I’m Mark and I’m here to make some money?” Mark was so obviously nervous. “No need to be nervous, babe. I’m going to take good care of you.” Johnny smiled at him, making Mark’s heart skip a beat. 

“I’m in my first year of college and I’m already on the verge of getting kicked out. I need to pay for my textbooks if I don’t then I will be forced to drop out.” Mark leaned his head back. “What? That’s so dumb,” Johnny shook his head, “Colleges are shams if you ask me. I mean, I _did_ go but still, I said what I said.” 

Mark chuckled a bit, making Johnny crack a small smile. “Anyway, are you excited to get this show on the road?” Johnny took the camera off the tripod and stepped closer to Mark, zooming the camera onto his face. “Um, I have something to tell you,” Mark whispered. “What is it?” Johnny panned the camera down to Mark’s body. “I-I’m a virgin.” He managed to squeak out.

“That… is so hot. I can’t believe you’re letting me take your virginity on camera.” Johnny’s eyes went dark and he reached out to hold Mark’s chin. He lifted his chin to make him look at him. “Is it okay if I slap you?” Johnny asked. “Yes.” Mark quickly answered. 

Johnny let go of Mark’s chin and brought his hand up slightly, hitting Mark’s cheek, making him moan. 

Oh, that was something he was going to have to explore later on.

“No one’s ever done that to me before but it was really good.” Mark could feel his cock start to stir up in his pants. “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.” Johnny soothed his cheek with his hand before slapping Mark one, two, three times. 

“Give me a safeword, just in case. I don’t want to keep slapping you if you don’t like it.” Johnny rubbed his thumb over his cheek, smiling. “Um, mangoes?” Mark’s face heat up, it was the first word he could think of, and of course, it was a stupid fruit. 

Johnny moved back over to the tripod, setting the camera back up. He walked back over to Mark, sitting down next to him. “Hi.” Mark squeaked out. “Hi there.” Johnny grinned. He took Mark by the chin again and brought his face closer to him, kissing him.

They sat like that for a while, just making out. Johnny pulled on Mark’s hair, played with his nipple, whatever he could do to make Mark whine. Johnny pulled away from him and gave him one last slap before standing up. 

“Move to the bed,” Johnny commanded. Mark quickly moved to the bed, watching Johnny bring the camera and tripod close to him. “Take off your clothes.” Johnny licked his lips and adjusted the camera. 

Mark got up off the bed and slowly started to strip off his clothes. He hesitated once he got to his boxers, looking up at Johnny for confirmation. Johnny nodded, giving him the go-ahead. “Um, Johnny, I have to be honest with you. I-I’m a virgin.” Mark blushed and he looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Johnny’s eyes. 

“That’s so hot. You’re letting me take your virginity on camera? Oh, Mark, that’s _so_ fucking hot.” Johnny groaned. “Really?” Mark looked up at him, eyes wide. “I’ll be the first person inside of you. That’s beyond hot.” Johnny smirked. 

Mark finally took off his boxers and blushed like mad. He sat back on the bed and looked up at the man behind the camera. Johnny took the camera off the tripod and stepped closer to Mark. “Lean back a bit.” Johnny motioned. Mark leaned back on his elbows and watched as Johnny squatted down in front of his hard cock, aiming the camera directly at it.

Mark’s cock was average-sized, nothing was really special about it if he was being honest. 

Johnny reached out and wrapped his hand around it, making Mark gasp. He stroked it a few times before removing his hand, spitting in it, then placing his hand right back. 

Mark was trying his hardest to not whine. It was a handjob, he shouldn’t be so whiny. “You look like you’re struggling to not make noise. I wanna hear you, Mark, let go.” Johnny cooed. Mark whined, making Johnny stroke him faster. 

Mark was soon a whining, shaking mess. He was so, so close to coming but Johnny finally pulled away. Mark gasped and whined. “I don’t want you coming till I do,” Johnny patted Mark’s thigh, “Lay on your stomach and have your ass hanging off the bed.” 

“Okay.” Mark quickly got into position and waited. “I’m gonna start opening you up now.” Johnny took a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and sat his camera down, spreading lube onto his fingers. He picked the camera back up in his non-lubed up hand. “Tell me if it hurts, okay babe?” He circled a cold finger around Mark’s rim. “Okay.” Mark breathed out.

Johnny slowly inserted a finger into Mark, inching it inside. Mark hissed and grabbed the sheets underneath him. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but he could handle it. He’d fingered himself a few times before but Johnny’s fingers were _much_ bigger than his. 

“You’re doing good sweetheart.” Johnny moved his finger, helping Mark get used to the feeling. “Y-You can put in another one,” Mark whined and panted into the sheets. Johnny hummed and Mark felt another finger being inserted.

Johnny soon had three fingers in Mark, spreading them around, making sure he was stretched. “I think you’re ready.” Johnny pulled his fingers out and gave Mark’s ass a slap, making Mark moan. “I need you to undo my pants actually.” Johnny chuckled. Mark rolled over and sat up. “I can do that.” He smiled up at Johnny. Mark quickly undid Johnny’s pants, waiting for him to give him directions. 

“You can roll back over now.” Johnny chuckled. Mark nodded and got back into the position he was in before. Johnny pushed his pants down to his thighs and gave his cock a few strokes, using the lube on his hand to get it slick. 

He pressed the tip of his cock to Mark’s entrance, slowly pushing himself inside of him. Mark gasped for air and gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white. It was _so_ painful but so, so good. “Take your time sweetheart.” Johnny smoothed his sticky hand over Mark’s back.

Mark whined out and nodded. It hurt a lot, but he would get over it. “Keep going.” He breathed. Johnny slowly inched his way inside Mark all the way, groaning as he did. “You’re so tight.” Johnny hissed and grabbed a fistful of Mark’s hair, getting lube in it. That was going to be a bitch to wash out. 

Johnny thrusted forward, causing the younger man to moan out. He leaned over Mark a bit, putting the camera in front of his face. Johnny started filming his face, it was red and sweaty. Mark’s face was twisted in so much pleasure, he was sure he looked a mess. 

“Lay on your back.” Johnny brought the camera back to Mark’s ass, filming him sliding out of Mark’s hole. Mark quickly flipped over onto his back, bringing his legs up to his chest. “Good boy.” Johnny chuckled and slid his cock back into Mark, both of them moaning.

Johnny really picked up the pace this time, not sure if he should film Mark’s face or his own cock sliding in and out of him. He decided he would film both, moving between both of them every minute or so. “Touch yourself.” He slapped Mark’s thigh, making him moan. 

Mark brought a hand up to his weeping cock, finally getting some pleasure there. “I-I’m gonna come.” He whined. “Come when you need to.” Johnny focused the camera onto Mark’s cock, wanting to film his climax. “I’m coming!” Mark gasped and came all over his hand and stomach. 

Johnny groaned at the sight and started to feel his stomach heat with his own pleasure. He was getting very close. “Hurts.” Mark had tears streaming down his face. “I know, I know. I’m so close, Mark.” Johnny rubbed his hand over the younger’s stomach. 

“Remember to use your safeword if you need it.” Johnny dipped his thumb into Mark’s belly button. “D-Don’t need it.” Mark pouted. 

Mark gripped onto Johnny’s hand, he was in a lot of pain. It was slightly pleasurable, but still very much painful. He was so oversensitive. 

Johnny’s thrusts suddenly stopped, a warmness spread throughout Mark’s body. They were both looking at each other, panting. “Wow.” Mark laughed. Johnny cocked an eyebrow and turned the camera off, tossing it onto the bed. 

“Wow indeed.” Johnny chuckled and pulled out of Mark, making him wince slightly. Johnny hiked Mark’s legs up slightly, causing the younger to give him a confused look.

“Push the come out of your ass. I like watching that.” Johnny rubbed his finger over Mark’s puffy, sensitive hole, causing him to hiss. 

“Um, okay.” 

Mark felt like he was giving birth with all the pushing he was doing. Come was sliding down his ass and while it was very uncomfortable, but he liked that Johnny was looking at his hole with such dark eyes. 

“Thank you.” Johnny let go of Mark’s legs when he couldn’t push anymore. Mark hummed and sat up. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Johnny walked behind the couch and threw a robe at Mark. 

“It was nice. I’m embarrassed that I lost my virginity on camera though.” Mark slid off the bed and put on the robe. “Well, it was very hot. Thank you for letting me take your virginity.” Johnny laughed, causing Mark to blush. 

“You can go to the bathroom to clean up. I’ll be up front with your payment once you’re done.” Johnny was pulling on his pants. “Thank you.” Mark smiled at Johnny one last time before the older man slipped out the door. 

“Oh. My. God.” Hyuck was staring at the black tablet screen with his mouth agape. “It was bad, I know.” Mark groaned into his hands. “Are you kidding me? Dude, that was _so_ hot!” Hyuck giggled. 

Mark groaned once again, uncovering his face so he could exit the porn out of his browser. “He was good, wasn’t he? Johnny’s cock is magical, I swear,” Hyuck dramatically sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes, “Plus, you did get your textbooks.” 

Mark was very thankful for that. Johnny paid him much more than he should’ve gotten paid but he wanted him to be able to get his books. He was a kind person. 

“Yeah, it was good. He told me I could keep his number, said he wants to take me out sometime.” Mark locked his tablet. “Oh my god the guy you fucked for money likes you. That is _so_ disgustingly cute.” Hyuck squeezed Mark’s cheek, making him slap his hand away. 

Mark’s phone beeped, it was from Johnny. 

_from: johnny 3:42 pm_

you still on for tonight? :)

_to: johnny 3:42 pm_

absolutely. 

He pocketed his phone and turned to look at Hyuck. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a date to prepare for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> as always, here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yangyangsmommy/) and my [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/johnmarkist/)
> 
> feel free to follow me and send me ccs <3


End file.
